Rosas
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: A Risa le llega un enorme racimo de Rosas rojas, pero no son de Otani... T por si acaso a futuro Situado años depues de que acabo el Anime/Manga.. IN HIATUS
1. Un racimo de rosas rojas

**Muchas historias son las que ponen a alguien luchando por Otaniy de como Risa tiene que superar todo eso, pues me harte y voy a escribir una historia en la que a quien se quieran llevar es a Koizumi!!**

**The Animanga Girl: Lovley Complex es mio buajajaja!!**

**Nakahara Aya : En serio?**

**The Animanga Girl : .....no**

**Nakahara Aya: Lo sabia...,**

**The Animanga Girl: Te lo compro!! :D**

**Nakahara Aya: Por cuanto?**

**The Animanga Girl: $1 ,3 botones y una pelusa**

**Nakahara Aya: ..... no**

**Tha Animanga Girl: Lovely Complex no es mio T_T**

**Se situa unos cuantos años despues de que acaba el Anime y el Manga***

Como habian pasado los años, aunque ni se notaba... Ella seguia midiendo 1.72 m y el habia llegado hasta 1.62 cm (con mucho esfuerzo y muuucha leche) El ya era sistente de maestro en una escuela, ella era asistente de estilista para una importante revista.A los dos les esperaba un futuro brillante. A los dos , pero no especifique si juntos.

Todo comenza aquella tarde en el departamento que habia llegado al departamento antes, como era costumbre, ella llegaria hasta dentro de un par de comenzo a hacer la comida, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Fue a responder pensando que seria ella, que de nuevo olvido sus llaves, no estab preparado para la sorpresa que le esperaba. Enfrente de el aparecio un mensajero, algo mas chico que el cargando un enorme ramo de rosas que paenas cabian por la puerta.

"Es aqui donde vive la señorita Risa Koizumi?"

"Si"

"Me puede firmar este papel de recivido por favor?"

"Ammm.... esta bien?"

Otani firmo el papel y metio el enorme ramo y lo puso en la mesa principal.

"Y esto?" se pregunto viendo el arreglo por todos lados, hasta que encontro la tarjeta, sellada, pero el sobre indicaba que era de la floreria mas cara de la ciudad, el ramo en si irradiaba las palabras "muy costoso"

Estaba a punto de abrir el sobre cuando salo corriendo a su recamara para ver el calendario, rogandole a Dios que no fuera 3 de Agosto, o Navidad o alguna celabracion que habia olvidado.

Pero no. Era un 23 de Marzo, un jueves. Nada en especial ocurre los jueves.O si? Desesperado le llamo a todos sus amigos (excepto a Haruka, aun tenia suficiente orgullo)

, pero para nadie la fecha significaba se decidio a abrir la tarjeta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se escucho la puerta.

"Otani, ya regrese, a que no adivinas lo que paso ho...." Risa se quedo helada viendo el enorme arreglo

"O...otani como supiste?"

"Ha?"

"Que hermoso ramo!"

"Yo no hago casas tan cursis, un mensajero las entrgo hace media hora"

"Oh"

Otani sintio que habia metido la pata

"Ammm... si .... pues...ajam.... quien las envia? "

Risa se despabilo

"No se, no venia con tarjeta?"

"Aqui esta" dijo mientras se la entregaba

Risa la abrio con cuidado y la leyo en silencio, pero Otani noto que los colores le subian de tono en su cara

"Quien la envia?" pregunto impacientado

"Rob"

"Que 'Rob'?"

"Uno de los modelos con los que trabajo"

Otani no pudo evitar ponerse verde de celos, un tal Rob le mandaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas a _SU _novia

"Y...y que dice la tarjeta"

"Ammm"

"Presta aca" dijo mientras se la quitaba de las manos

_Risa:_

_Felicidades por tu acenso._

_Sabaes que te estare esperndo siempre,_

_ese enano no te merece_

_te mando este ramo para que entiendas mi amor por ti_

_aunque se que todas estas rosas_

_se ven como vil yerba_

_coparadas con tu radiante belleza_

_Atentamente Rob_

Otani se quedo helado.

Risa se quedo helada.

La comida se empezo a quemar.

Ninguno de los dos se movio

Otani tenia un serio competidor. No como Kohori o como Haruka, que sabia que nunca iba a perder contra ellos. Pero esta era una amenaza asi como un huracan, una fuerza que iva a golpear, predecible y a la vez destructor

"Algo de lo que quieras habalr?"dijo Otania cuando le paso el shock

"Pff, no pense que llegara a esto"

"Ha?"

"Rob es uno de los modelos con los que trabajo, siempre anda queriendo regalarme cosas, pero siempre le insisto que tengo un novio que tal vez le molestaria..."

"Tal vez?"

"Mmm, asi que le dije que dejara de darme cosas en el trabajo, aunque creo que lo tomo muy literal"

"Y esto nunca salio a la luz por que....." a Otani se le empezarona a subir los colores al rostro

"No pense que fuera importante" dijo Risa con ingenuidad

Otani la cerco hacia el, y la beso con desesperccion, cunado se separaron , le dijo "Eres mia, tanto como yo soy tuyo"

Risa estubo a punto de decirle algo tan romantico que no pensaba que era posible que ella pensara asi, pero un olor la golpeo..

"Aho!, la comida se quema!"

"La...LA COMIDA!!"

Cuando sacaron las cosas de la estufa dijeron simultaneamente

"Hoy comemos fuera!"

Cuando regresaron de la comida, cada quien se puso a preparar sus cosas para el dia cereal juntos, y a la hora de irse a dormir el durmio abrazado a ella ya se habia dormido el la seguia abarazando.

"Sera que no te merezco?"

Pero algo que murmuro Risa entre sueños lo saco de esos pensamientos

"Otani"

"Sueña conmigo?" penso

"Te ammmm" y comenzo a roncar

"Aho, yo tambien 'te ammm'" dijo antes de abarazarla y caer al subconciente

"No por mucho" dijo un voz lejana y fria

**Jajaja , a que esa ultima lienea no los pica buajaja**

**Yay! Eh acabado, que felicidad!!**

***Manga: Me refiero incluido **_**Lovely coplex Plus **_**lo pueden leer en , pero en ingles... **

**El boton de Review no muerde XD**


	2. Una Rosa

**Dedicado a mi primera reviewer: **

**Naara-no-temari**

**No eh podido convencer a Nakahara Aya de que acepte mi oferta, asi que tristemente Lovely Complex no es mio T_T**

Oani sabia que eso no iva a parar, y estaba en lo correcto. Pso exactamente una semana sin eventualidades de parte del tal "Rob", pero todo cambio exactamente a una semana.

Llego otra vez el mismo mensajero.

A la misma hora.

Con la misma linea

"Aqui es donde vive al señosrita Risa Koizumi?"

Otani de nuevo se quedo sin palabras

"Si"

"Vengo a entragarle esto"

Otani esperaba un enorme ramo como la ultima vez, pero no fue vez era una sola rosa , con un liston Verde en el un pequeño sobre como la ulima vez , de la misma de nuevo y metio la flor y la dejo en la mesa del comedor.

"Creo que se a dado por vencido, solo una rosa ah de ser señal que se a rendido."

Le comento a Koizumi sobre la flor, y de nuevo abrio el beneficio de los dos esta vez la estufa estaba estaba preparado para oir una rendicion , pero cuando Kizumi se quedo muda de nuevo y el color le regreso a su maximo la volvio a quitar la tarjeta.

_Risa:_

_Quiero que sepas que no me rendire_

_estas flores aun se ven marchitas _

_en comparacion a tu talento y belleza_

_No se que le vez a ese enano_

_conmigo tendras una mejor vida_

_Piensalo_

_Atte. Rob_

Risa se quedo helada

Otani esta vez no se puso verde de celos, esta vez se puso rojo de se creia que era el para andar cortejando a _SU_ novia?!Aun que jamas admitiria ante nadie que por dentro se senti como si lo hubieran golpeado en el que tal vez era verdad que el salario de un modelo era mejor que uno de Risa esra su mejor amiga, su compañera de vida, su novia y su amante, y aunque aun no era el momento de pensarlo, queria estar con ell el resto de su vida. Queria que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos, vivir felices, y pasar sus ultimos años juntos recordando y seria su mayor logro. Y ahora ese modelito estaba quebrando su perfecto plan de vida. Eso no lo iba a permitir, tendria que ser sobre su muy enterrado o incinerado cadaver!

"Koizumi"

"Si?"

"Tal vez mañana... te vaya a recojer al trabajo"

"Y eso"

"No se, tal vez podriamos ir al Karaoke"

"Mañana......" dudo "Lo siento Otani pero mañana tengo una importante secion de fotos para la revista, es como mi primer examen, que tal pasado mañana?"

Otani sintio que de nuevo lo pateaban en el tambien era su vida, ella lo apoyo para entrar a la la iba a apoyar en esto, aunque su vilis expotara.

"Va a estar ahi el tal Rob?"

"Mmmmm.... si, por que?"

"Tengo curiosidad de conocerlo" O tal vez matarlo

"O...k"

"Que?, me pienso comportar" Mas o menos

Hubo un silencio incomodo

El sonido de habre de los dos lo paro

"...Otani, no habras olvidado hacer la comida, verdad?"

"Que?!, no soy tan olvidadizo como tu amazona!"

"Enano gruñon"

"Totem"

"Bacteria"

Comieron mientras volvian a su rutina de All lavo los platos, y se volvieron a preparar para el dia Wafles en forma de conejo a peticion de Risa, no es que en ese momento le pudiera negar mas estaba decir que llevaban creca de 6 años de noviosy ajam...tenian una vida nocturna bastante que importaban los detalles?, esto no es un lemon, asi que continuemos con la historia.

Despues de la batalla matutina por el baño, cada quien se fue a su con una sonrisa. Otani con un por dentro sonreia de oreja a por algun motivo Otani tenia un extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad en su pecho.

Y por extraño que pareciera, Risa tenia exactamente el mismo sentimiento.

**Yay, acabe, la inspiracion fue ese review**

**Buajaja que sera capaz de hacer Rob por Risa?**

**Podra Oatni superarlo? **

**Hay alguien en peligro? **

**Todo esto se descubrira........**

**cuando actualice....**

**Bajajaja!!!**


	3. Dos Rosas

**Esta cap va dedicado a : **

**La tigresa dj**

**Sui24**

**Naara-no-temari**

**Sin sus reviews, la historia hubiera quedado en el olvido por mucho mas timempo**

**Aqui vamos**

**No e logrado de Nakahara me ceda los derechos de Lov Com asi que tristemente solo Rob es mio ¬¬**

Pasaron exactamente dos dias sin que llegara el mismo mensajero con la linea de "Aquí vive la señorita Risa Koizumi" Muy para beneficio de Otani. Todo parecía ir bien de nuevo, su plan de vida parecía volver a emparejarse. Hasta que llego el dia que tenia que conocer al tal Rob, y aunque había prometido comportarse, presentia que iba a tener que morderse la lengua hasta sangrar, pero tenia que comportarse.

Se lo había prometido a ella.

Llego el "dichoso" dia en el que Otani, iba a conocer a Rob, asi que el tomo extra precauciones. Salio del trabajo llego a bañarse, cepillarse los dientes medio peinarse, y claro tomarse media hora de musica clasica para calmarse. Se vistió con su ropa semi formal, un pantalon de vestir y una camisa a botones, pensó en usar corbata, pero desecho la idea, después iba a parecer vendedor de seguros, se desabrocho un par de botones y se puso lago de colonia. Se veia tan bien que tal vez si tuviera 20 centimetros mas seria uno de los modelos. Lustro su carro y le quito la basura del asiento de atrás. Y finalmente se acerco a la dirección donde trabajaba Risa. Tenia una idea de donde era, y el croquis era muy preciso , Risa siempre había descrito el lugar donde trabajaba como una gran caja café, con miles de colores dentro.

Pero no se imaginaba esto.

El edificio tenia minimo 25 pisos, modelos ,estilistas y diseñadores entraban y salian por la puertas de cristal muy ocupados como para volterlo a una que otra modelo que lo veia con ojos de lujuria, lo cual lo tomo como una victoria personal y una gran inflada a su orgullo. Llego al lobby donde estaba una recepcionista rubia, muy alta con el cabello recogido, labios muy rojos , ojos azules y vestida de un trajes sastre que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Se aclaro la garganta.

"Disculpe vengo a buscar a la señorita Risa Koizumi" Tubo que controlarse para no reírse al decir _señorita Risa Koizumi_ .

"Tienes cita?"

"Soy su novio" Tal vez lo dijo un poca mas alto de lo normal, pero nada espanta mas a los chicos de por ahí que saber que la estilista pelirroja tenia un novio.

La recepcionista tecleo un poco y marco un numero.

"Debes ser Otani Atsushi, la señorita Koizumi nos aviso que vendías, su oficina es la numero 393, esta en el piso 17, ten este gafete de visitante y no te desvies tenemos varias seciones de fotos ahora."Dijo con tono monótono al momento que le daba un gafete azul.

"De acuerdo"

Otani se subió al elevador y vio que el elevador nada mas llegaba hasta el piso 15, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando recordó que lo edificios muy altos tenían que tener un elevador por cada 15 pisos, asi que subiría hasta el piso 15 y tomaria el siguiente.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos en el elevador se bajo en el piso 15 y decidió mejor tomar las vio a una pareja de mujeres discutiendo,una que era claramente una modelo enojada, en el reposo del piso 16 , la otra era una chica que se veía un poco nueva de lentesillos y cabellos desordenado. Pelirroja muy blanca y con pecas.

"No puedo cree que no me hayas conseguido el café Italiano que te pedi!"

"Kazumi, soy tu estilista no tu sirvienta..."

"Me interesa un comino lo que tengas que decir! Cuando ordeno que alguien haga algo, lo hace sin pregutar, no por eso soy de las modelos mejor pagadas del país...!"

Seguian discutiendo y Otani pensó en no intervenir, hasta que modelo le lanzo una bofetada a la estilista, el no se podía quedar viendo como le pagaban a una mujer, ni siquiera si era otra mujer quien le pagaba. La detuvo la mano a la modelo. Ella lo miro con odio, la estilista lo miro con admiración.

"Oye enano no te metas en lo que no te importa!" dijo la dichosa modelo mientras se zafaba.

"No puedo permitir que dañen a una mujer ni siquiera si es otra mujer"

La modelo iba a arremeten contra el hasta que vio su gafete.

"Tu...tu... vas a la oficina 393 del piso 17..."pregunto nerviosa "Y traes un gafete a...azul...?"

"Ha? Si voy con mi novia Risa Koizumi.."

"Eres el novio de Risa!"

"Que con eso?"pregunto entre fastidiado y curioso.

"Oh... ya me tengo que ir... espero que este incidente quede entre los tres, vale?"

La modelo desapareció en un parpadeo

"Eso fue raro" suspiro y volteo a ver a la estilista que aun estaba apoyada en el pasamanos.

"Hey chica estas bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias, ahora me tengo que ir..."

"Hey espera un momento, por que la tal Kazumi se asombro nadamas por este gafete"

"De verdad no lo sabes?"

"Saber que?"

"Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero te lo dire asi, Risa Koizumi esta en camino de ser de las mejores estilistas del país, casi todo lo que ella ordena y diseña se vuelve oro solido, las modelo casi se pelean por que ella las vista, es la sensación del momento, Pero no tolera a las modelos engreídas, hubo una vez que una se porto mal con su asistente y ella se negó a vestirla y claro las fotos y la reputación de la modelo nunca volvieron a ser las mismas..."

"En serio, Koizumi?"

"Si, deberías de cuidarla mucho, nunca se sabe quien puede llegar a quitártela, o lastimarla... asi es este negocio..."

"De que estas..."

"Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo"

"Hey, antes de que te vayas, como te llamas?" pregunto Otani aun sorprendido

"Hiwarashi, Ayame Hiwarashi"

Otani no creia lo que oia, de verdad Koizumi era todo eso?

"Supongo que tendre que preguntarle"

Avanzo hasta el piso 17, y noto que las oficinas de ese piso eran grandes, muy grandes. Busco la oficina 393 y hasta que la encontró. Toco un par de veces y nadie respondió, asi que se decidió a entrar .A simple vista era un desorden, todo menos el escritorio. Pero noto que mas bien era un desorden ordenado. Todo parecía estar puesto en ese lugar por algún motivo. La alfombra era de un color beige, lo cual le sorprendia, considerando lo descuidada que era con el café y todas las demás cosas que manchaban. Se sento en la silla frente al escrtorio y vio que era lo que tenia en extrañamente oredenado pedidos , cartas, facturas, y una foto de ellos dos de el dia de la graduación.

"Que días aquellos..."

De pronto Otani vio el anillo de conejito que el le había dado en el suelo, pero un momento pensó que la descuidada lo había dejado en el escritorio y con algún movimiento lo había tirado. Pero sus pensamientos infantiles se volvieron en horror cuando vio a Koizumi tirada en el suelo. Inconciente. Sus ojos se abrieron mas que nunca en su vida, le tomo el pulso, tenia pero lo tenia muy débil, su corzon parecía a punto de fallar. Salio de la Oficina y choco con alguien, con un chico alto de cabellos cobrizo, ligeramente mas obscuro que el de el. Mezclilla usada, y una camisa con la marca de algún diseñador impronunciable, 20 centimetros mas alto que el.

"Ayudame!, Koizumi esta inconciente en su oficina!"

La comprension se vio como un destello en los ojos del chico que fue a la oficina mientras Otani llegaba al escritorio central a pedir una ambulancia. El chico en cuestión salió de la oficina con Koizumi en sus brazos, y ambos se dirigieron al elevador. Las cara de horror de todos en el lobby sugerían que algo iba muy mal. El pulso de ella se iba haciendo mas débil .Ya había llegado la ambulancia, y ambos chicos se subieron en la parte de atrás.

"Dios! No dejes que le pase nada, ella es todo mi universo" pensaba angustiado Otani mientras la entubaban .Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un para medico grito.

"Necesito una ampolleta de adrenalina, ahora!"

La aguja entro en su pierna, pero no tranquilizo a los paramédicos.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se oyo otro grito

"DESPEJEN!"

El cuerpo de Koizumi se estremeció, pero las lecturas se normalizaron.

"Tenemos pulso"

En todo ese angustiante par de minutos Otani al fin pudo parpadear, y respirar.

Llegaron al hospital y los mandaron a la sala de espera. La peor hora de toda la vida de Otani. Llamo a los padres de ella y a sus amigos. En menos de quince minutos, todos estaban en la sala de espera. Despues de tan angustiante hora salió un doctor con aspecto serio. EL color se dreno de la cara de Otani.

"La señorita esta..."

El corazón de Otani se detuvo

"estable y consiente, puede pasar a verla uno de ustedes"

"Yo voy" dijo Otani y desaparecio antes de que aguien dijera algo.

Koizumi estaba aun con un poco de oxigeno pero sentada viendo a la la puerta abrirse y vio a Otani con una mirada rara.

"Otani!, jeje ves estoy bien el doctor dijo que solo fue una pequeña sobredosis de medicina para la gripa, no tienes que preocupar..."

Otani cayo al lado de la cama de rodillas, y finalmente las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Koizumi...NO vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esa en toda tu vida!"

Koizumi iba a replicar algo molesta a eso cuando el siguió.

"Tienes idea, lo que es sentir que todo tu universo se colapsa sobre ti en una inmensa obscuridad? Sentir que el corazón se te para por unos segundos pensando en que la chica que es mi mundo completo estaba al borde de la muerte? Si te hubieras ido..."

No queria continuar pero tenia que hacerlo

"Si te hubieras ido, mas de la mitad de mi se hubiera ido contigo"

Se levanto de sus rodillas y le tomo las manos con delicadeza

"Koizumi te amo"

"Otani..."dijo Risa entre lagrimas "Yo también te amo, y lamento que te hayas preocupado."

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta y entraron sus amigos de la preparatoria, sus padres y el chico de antes. Despues de dos casi muertes por parte de Nobu-chan todos se fueron y dejaron a Otani otra vez solo con Koizumi, quien comento a tomar una pequeña siesta.

"Voy por algo a la maquina de sodas, regreso enseguida" dijo Otani mientras salía. Risa ya estaba dormida.

Cuando Oatani regreso Koizumi se comenzó a depertar y fue cuando los dos notaron algo en la mesa de noche.

Dos rosas amarradas con un liston verde. Con una inscripción en la trajeta.

_Risa:_

_Sabia que ese enano_

_no ta sabia cuidar_

_Ven conmigo_

_Tu vendras a mi ,_

_cuandote vuelva a llegar_

_una dozena de rosas_

_Atte. Rob_

Ambos se quedaron helados

"Cuando...Maldita sea!"

"Otani"

"Que? "

"Rob era el chico de la sala de espera"

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

"Risa, pronto seras mia" murmuro Rob mientras salia del hospital

**Ufff estoy rete cansada, creo que es el cap mas largo que e escrito...**

**tal vez tarde en volvar a actualizar, paro ja, todo en una tarde...**

**Mistrios: **

**Que planea Rob?**

**Que hara Otani?**

**Se hara realidad la profecia de Rob?**

**Ayame tendra algo que ver?**

**Todo esto se resolovera... cuando vuelva a actualizar... XD**

**El boton de Review no Muerde :D**


	4. Tres Rosas

**Lovely Complex no es mío, pero si lograra persuadir a Nakahara Aya... no olvídenlo, no le puedo hacer nada porque si no hace Lovely Complex Deluxe...Demonios me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano... ¬¬" Así que solo el "querido" personaje de Rob, Kazumi y Ayame Hiwarashi. Gracia as a quienes han mandado review:**

**Susu-neechan**

**Naara-no-temari**

**Sui 24**

**La tigresa dj**

**Matiti-chan**

**Pd. XD**

**Aquí vamos con el siguiente cap. disfruten niños y niñas... y coman vegetales :D**

Risa tuvo que permanecer 2 días en observación en el hospital, y se le ordeno una semana de reposo en casa, lo cual significaba que cierto novio de ella iba a tener que pedir vacaciones para cuidarla. Ya que el doctor especifico, poca o nula acción, de cualquier tipo, así que no la podía hacer enojar, molestar, ni pasarse la noche "despiertos", cualquier cosa que afectara su corazón.

Rob no había mostrado señales de vida en esos dos días en el hospital, así que Otani creyó, de nuevo, que había entendido el mensaje.

"Demonios, ahí van mis vacaciones, y yo que quería ir a la playa con Koizumi este verano" pensó Otani en voz alta

"Pero te diviertes cuidándola y pasar tanto tiempo con ella, no?" dijo una voz

"Si, pero me gustaría poder cuidarla en la playa, mientras juagamos en al agua o vamos a algún concierto de Umibozu... Hey! Quien dijo eso?" dijo Otani mientras volteaba alrededor y se acerco a la puerta, donde se oía que provenía la voz

"Otani-kun, soy la voz de tu conciencia"

"No lo eres, esa voz la reconocería a kilómetros y usualmente está acompañada con otra voz que dice..."

"Nobuuuuu-chan" se oyó una segunda voz

"Oh por el amor de todo lo sagrado" dijo Otani al momento que se daba un golpe en la frente

"Creo que estamos molestando a Otani-kun, Risa-chan tiene que descansar" dijo un voz mas tímida

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tanaka-san" se oyó otra voz

Otani se acerco para ver por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a sus cuatro amigos de la preparatoria con una caja que parecía pastel.

"Otani, abre o si no" amenazo Nobu

"O si no que..."

"La diré a Risa sobre la apuesta de 5º año"

"No serias...un momento como sabes de eso?"

"Me lo dijo un pajarito"

"Nakao estás muerto"

"Otani no seas tan amargado y abre"

"Ya que"

Los cuatro entraron al departamento, y vieron con gran sorpresa que todo estaba aseado, ordenado y acomodado. Casi se veía el brillo como en los comerciales.

"Otani- kun es un buen amo de llaves" rio Nobu

"Ha? Calla Nobu, el doctor dijo que Koizumi no podía hacer nada de nada, y aunque no lo parezca esa chica tiene un pequeño desorden obsesivo compulsivo con el polvo, así que lo tuve que dejar pulcro, además para evitar que se tropiece con su propia ropa que deja regada por toda la casa..." dijo Otani un poco de más de rápido

Los chicos de repente le adquirieron un cierto respeto a Otani, mentiras las chicas se sentaban y ponían el pastel en la mesita de centro.

"Como a seguido Risa-chan?" pregunto Chiharu

Otani suspiro

"Ah estado bien, un poco mas cansada de lo normal, pero es por las pastillas, el doctor dijo que era por mera precaución, pero no quiere tomar riesgos, tiene que volver a tomarse una tomografía dentro de cuatro días para saber si ya puede estar en condiciones para que vuelva al trabajo" dijo Otani con su tono serio

"Otani, realmente as madurado desde que estábamos en la preparatoria" dijo Suzuki

"Claro que eh madurado!, Ya han pasado más de cinco años de eso"

Se oyó una puerta abrirse de la habitación de junto, y salió Risa con el cabello arreglado hacia arriba una blusa de botones rosa, y una falda blanca al estilo hippie, y descalza.

"Aho!, que haces fuer de la cama, el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposo"

"Caya pequeño duende, eso no significa que no pueda pasearme a la sala de mi propia casa, en especial cuando NUESTROS amigos han venido a verme "dijo con gesto de niña testaruda

Otani murmuro algo entre dientes, pero no dijo nada más y le cedió su asiento del sillón. Otani se excuso para ir por unas sodas y un agua natural (adivinen para quien), y los chicos lo acompañaron, así que las chicas se quedaron en la casa. Cuando se pudieron ver a los chicos afuera del edificio, la función empezó...

"AHO! QUE TE SUCEDE DISCUTIENDO ASI CON OTANI QUE SE A DESGASTADO PARA CUIDARTE!" grito Nobu-chan

"Pe...pero" murmuro Risa

"A CALLAR! NO TE GOLPERO NADA MAS POR QUE CHIAHRIU ME ESTA VIENDO CON OJS PREOCUPADOS Y ESTAS ENE REPOSO!"

"Tranquila Nobu-chan" dijo Chiharu

"Lista ya saque lo que tenía en el pecho" dijo Nobu

"Pero Nobu-chan tiene razón" dijo Chiharu"Nunca habíamos visto a Otani-kun mas asustado y desesperado que esa hora que tuvimos en la sala de espera..."

Risa lo pensó por un momento

"Y luego con ese modelo que nomas estaba ahí, esperando..." bufo Nobu

"Modelo? Ah, has de hablar de Rob, pero si se porto muy amable, y oí que hasta le ayudo a Otani..."

"Ese no es el caso, no es el modelo que me mencionaste que te mando un racimo de rosas rojas por tu acenso?" continuo Nobu

"Si, pero..."

"Sabes cómo es celoso y preocupon Otani, y te aseguro que su presencia ahí no lo hizo toda más fácil"

Chiharu recordó algo

"Ese no es el mismo modelo que te manda rosas rojas con listones verdes?"

"Rosas con listones verdes?" pregunto Nobu

"Oh, creo que olvide mencionarte eso"

Nobuko estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Risa, por ocultarle tal información, cuando de pronto se escucho el timbre. Nobu pensó que eran los chicos que habían olvidado las llaves. Abro la puerta pero solo vio a un repartidor con voz monótona preguntar

"Aquí vive la señorita Risa Koizumi"

"Si" respondió Nobu

"Traje algo para ella" dijo el repartidor mientras sacaba una pequeña caja café "firma aquí?"

"Ammm, Si"

Nobuko firmo y llevo a la mesa de centro el paquete

"Quien era?" pregunto Risa

"Un repartidor que entregó este paquete"

"Puedes abrirlo Nobu-chan?" pidió Risa

Nobu abrió el paquete, y dentro de el había otra caja, rodeada con plástico de burbujas. Cuando desenvolvió la caja, vio que era una caja de cristal con tres hermosas flores rojas dentro, unidas con un listón verde. Y venia una nota

Risa:

Como estas, espero que te estés sintiendo mejor

Espero que ese enano

Con el que vives te este poniendo

La atención que mereces

Sabes que mis alas siempre están abiertas

Atte. Rob

Nobu comenzó a cambiar de colores, primero pálida, luego normal, luego sonrojada, luego roja, luego rojo como sirena de incendios y luego morada por retener el aire y finalmente lo soltó.

"Voy a matar a ese modelo de cuarta! Batalle mucho para que esos idiotas admitieran sus sentimientos y dejaran de ser "All Hanshin Kyoyin" pero primer muerta antes de que esto llegue a otro nivel"

Mientras tanto alguien pasaba por el pasillo del departamento oyendo la ruidosa reacción de Nobu

"Sera una complicación mas, pero todo se puede arreglar" dijo el dueño de la voz mientras desaparecía en las sombras

Mientras tanto los chicos iban en camino de regreso de las compras, casi llegando al departamento

"Mira Otani, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, creo que el modelo ya aprendió su lección, además Risa te ama" dijo Nakao

"Cierto Otani, no seas tan paranoico" siguió Suzuki

"Saben, tienen razón, no hay motivo para preocuparme" dijo Otani mentiras abría la puerta de la casa. Pero el no esperaba que al entrar encontraría junto al pastel una caja de cristal con tres rosas rojas unidas con un listón verde. Todos se quedaron congelados, pero  
Otani siento que se le helaba el corazón.

"Jajá!" rio un hombre en la esquina," me hubiera encantado ver tu rostro enano"

**Bien que tal, acepto criticas, se que tal vez este cap. no estuvo tan entretenido, pero es parte del fic...Parte del misterio...y parte de la intriga... La predicción de Rob se hará realidad? **

**El botón me prometió que no los mordería si lo picaban**

**Pd. Si se preguntan por que e estado actualizando mas frecuentemente... es por que estoy de vacas! XD**


	5. Cuatro Rosas

**The Animanga Girl: Ya! Nakahara Aya me ha cedido los derechos de Lovely Complex!**

**Nakahara Aya: ...**

**The Animanga Girl: También me he comprado un Porshe 911 Turbo Amarillo, y tengo una casa en Cancún, un departamento en París y todos los mangakas del mundo me sirven...**

**Nakahara Aya: Cuanto te duro el sueño?**

**The Animanga Girl: Quince minutos ¬¬**

**Nakahara Aya: Eso creí**

**The Animanga Girl: Finalmente aceptas mis términos del capítulo #1?**

**Nakahara Aya:... es broma verdad?**

**The Animanga Girl: Si... T_T Lovely Complex no es mío...**

**Ya mero se cumple un mes de mi última Actualización, y sé que muchos se sienten que he abandonado el fic... pero no! Lo que pasa es que tengo una historia independiente en progreso, y le tengo la energía dedicada a eso, pero como se me acabo la imaginación, regresare a escribir FanFics : D**

**Cap. dedicado a **

**Naara-no-Temari**

**Sui24**

**La Tigresa dj**

**Rikuayaceres**

**Pd. Rob no es Robert Pattinson, por "misterioso" que sea mi 'Rob' es mucho más guapo que Pattinson (Sin ofender a las Rob-fans)**

**Pd. #2 El tiempo en lo que transcurrirá la docena de rosas es de 78 días, (sumando 1+2+3...+11+12) Recuerden que la primera rosa paso 1 día la segunda 2 y así...Pero no les diré si la historia va a acabar con las 12 rosas o que... buajajaja!**

**Pd. #3 Si alguien tiene alguna duda, queja o sugerencia mándemelo en un review o mensaje personal, no hay duda, sugerencia, o queja tonta!**

**Pd. #4 Busquen en Google la palabra "Ramuné" ya me entenderán porque.**

**Pd. #5 Hay un Bonus al final de este cap.**

Era oficial, a todo el mundo se le había parado el tiempo. Porque Otani se quedo como roca cuando vio la caja con las tres rosas, Nobu se quedo como hielo, Nakao y Suzuki se quedaron como estatuas, Chiharu se crispo como en estado de shock.

"Oh, por amor a Kami, tenían que llegar en este momento?" pensó Nobuko

Chiharu pensó rápido, "Am chicos compraron las sodas?"

Suzuki, le siguió la corriente, "Si, conseguimos de esas sodas que tanto les gustan a ustedes, Ramuné creo que se llaman."

Nobu continuo" Oh si es tan divertido en especial juagar con la canica mientras te tomas la soda"

Pero a pesar de todos los intentos de distraer a los chicos pelirrojos, ellos solo estaban viéndose fijamente. El veía en ella ojos de confusión y angustia, y ella vea en el, ojos de temor e impotencia. Pero ella no podía angustiarse preocuparse, ese tiempo de emociones causaban estrés, y eso era menos de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Así que el rompió el silencio.

"Nobuko, cuanto vas a permanecer en la ciudad?" pregunto Otani

"Ammm, creo que ya olvidaste que ya termine los estudios y que me iba a mudar de nuevo a Osaka"

"Crees que te podrías quedar unos días aquí en el departamento, necesito que alguien cuide a este torre mientras voy al trabajo"

"Oye! No soy una torre y no necesito que..."

Las miradas fulminantes de los cinco la callaron

"Pero Nobu-chaaan" dijo Nakao "te voy a extrañar mucho en el departamento"

"Nakao-chií yo también te voy a extrañar, pero te veré todas las noches, no voy a dormir aquí"

Alrededor de los dos se empezó a formar un aura de azúcar y miel, así que los demás se voltearon

"Entonces está decidido" suspiro Otani

Las platicas se disolvieron en platicas mas amenas, y cunado se comenzó a hacer tarde, los chicos se despidieron y cada quien se feu a su casa, asi que de nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio.

"Creo que es hora de que te duermas" dijo Otani mientras se dirigía a la alcoba para ponerse el pijama

"Otani, espera" dijo Risa con voz queda

"Que pasa?" dijo él con voz monótona

"No, nada"

El se metió a la habitación y ella se dirigió hacia la caja de cristal, la tomo, y con todas sus fuerzas la estrello contra el piso. El sonido de el cristal quebrándose y salpicando por todos lados, solo la hiso sentirse más impotente, ahí estaba ella, necesitando que la cuiden después de un descuido, peleando con quien realmente se preocupaba por ella, preocupando mas a sus amigos, y ni siquiera tener el carácter para que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo dejara de lastimar a su mejor amigo. Qué clase de persona era ella? Hundida en la impotencia cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Al momento de quedar de rodillas el cristal perforo su ropa y su piel, así que la sangre no tardo en comenzar a fluir.

"Qué clase de persona soy?" murmuro mientras hundía su cara en sus manos, pero no oyó los pasos de alguien que se le acercaba.

"Eres una idiota, de eso estoy seguro" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado

"O...Otani"

"Mira que ponerte de rodillas donde hay cristal roto, sabía que con esa altura el oxigeno no llegaba a tu cerebro" dijo él mientras le quitaba los mechones de cabello de la cara. Ella lo volteo a ver, con los ojos aun borrosos por las lágrimas.

"Otani, que es lo que ves en mi?"

Eso lo tomo con la guardia baja

"Ha? De que hablas?" dijo el aparentando estar confundido y molesto como en la preparatoria

"No ignores la pregunta, ya no estamos en preparatoria, ya llevamos más de cuatro años viviendo juntos, que es lo que ves en mi?, Mimí-chan te pregunto lo mismo alguna vez, y le dijiste que no era ni el lugar ni el momento, para ahora yo te lo pregunto en este lugar en este momento"

Era inaudito lo que ella le preguntaba, hace días que él se preguntaba qué era lo ella veía en él, porque a pesar de todo había elegido quedarse con su amigo de la preparatoria y no con Haruka, Kohori, o alguno de sus compañeros de universidad.

"Estoy segura que habrá otras fans de Umibozu por ahí, mejores cocinando, mejores haciendo tonterías, mejores estudiando, con mejores trabajos, y con mejor estatura...Que es lo ves en mi para que me estés cuidando después de una tontería, que no me mandes a freír espárragos después de lo de Rob?"

Otani se quedo callado, sabía que no se iba a escapar de esta como después de que le dijo 'Risa' en su cumpleaños, argumentando que no lo iba a repetir. Tenía que dar una respuesta coherente, y rápido, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fu un:

"Ammm"

"Lo vez? No soy buena para nada, tengo excelentes amigos y a un novio maravillosos y yo solo traigo problemas..."dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la alcoba, pero una mano le sostuvo fuertemente el brazo volteándola para que ella lo viera directamente a al a los ojos

"Risa! Escúchame bien para que se te mata en esa cabezota de gigante que tienes, Quieres saber por qué estoy a estas alturas aquí contigo?"Dijo con una cara que expresaba dolor y frustración, Que era eso que ella no entendía?

"Estoy aquí contigo por que...por que..." tartamudeo "Demonios! Porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir!" hubo una pausa de cinco segundos de total silencio "Estoy aquí por no hay otra gigante que cocine como tu cocinas, que haga tonterías conmigo, que sea fan de Umibozu, que me bese como tú me besas, que me quiera aunque sea un enano gruñón, que haya compartido tanto conmigo, que me haya apoyado tanto, que haya luchado tanto por mi aunque yo era un cabeza hueca que no lo veía, demonios! Que me haga sentir tan bien como ser humano por estar contigo, que me dé el orgullo que tú seas mi compañera de vida, simplemente que me ame por lo menos una fracción de lo que yo te amo, y que confiaría con mi vida cualquier decisión que tomaras"

Tomo aire

"Esa es la bendita razón por la cual se me hela el pecho cuando pienso que podrías caminar por esa puerta y no volver!"

Lo había dicho, lo que no había dicho en más de cinco años de conocerse, porque era "muy cursi" Koizumi lo siguió viendo y volvió s llorar, pero esta vez lloro en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto de la noche.

Pasaron otros tres días de eso, y las cosas retomaron su ritmo normal, sin la intervención de Rob, Nobu se quedaba con Risa por la mañana, y se iba cuando regresaba Otani. El día de las tomografías, el doctor los recibió con buenas noticias

"Bien señorita Koizumi, parece que su corazón no sufrió daño permanente, y puede integrarse a sus actividades normalmente"

Ambos respiraron

"Lo que no me explico es como se pudo haber metido tal cantidad de medicamento a su sistema"

"Oh, es que tome 4 pastillas de 100 mg, porque tenía una gripe muy fuerte"

Otani le disparo dagas con la mirada

"Eso no es posible, según el examen toxicológico usted tuvo que haber ingerido cuatro pastillas de 500 mg"

"De 500? Eso es imposible, yo no compro esas pastillas porque solo una de ese me marea de sobremanera"

"Debió comprar las equivocadas, porque había 2000 mg de medicina en su torrente sanguíneo."

Ambos se miraron perplejos, habían ido a comprar esas pastillas juntos, no era posibles que...

"Oh antes de que se me olvide" dijo el doctor sacando un par de paquetes de su escritorio

"Aquí está un medidor de presión, le recomendaría que se la tomara frecuentemente por al menos un mes y me entregara los resultados, cuide su alimentación y haga ejercicio suave."

"Y el otro paquete?" pregunto Otani

"Oh si, estaba en sobre mi escritorio al llegar aquí, lo mede a seguridad pero es un paquete inofensivo, bien dirigido a la señorita"

"A mí?"

"Si"

Risa lo abrió y dentro estaban 4 rosas rojas atadas con un listón verde. Otani se levanto furioso y tomos las rosas con su mano, las espinas se clavaron y su mano comenzó a sangrar.

"Otani! A dónde vas?"

"Voy a hablar con ese tal Rob de una vez por todas!"

**Bonus:**

**Ok, haciendo cuentas y el calendario de las Rosas, me di cuenta de algo horrible! La historia comenzó el 23 de Marzo, y el cumple de Otani es el 25 de Marzo, así que aquí les dejo una mini historia respecto a que paso en ese cumpleaños.**

Pasaron dos días desde que llego el dichoso arreglo costoso, y Otani estaba un poco paranoico, en especial por que el arreglo estaba en la mesa de centro, recordándole su presencia. Tenía pánico que el tal 'Rob' llegara a mandar otro arreglo igual a ese. Tanto se había desvelado los últimos días pensando, así que el jueves 25 de Marzo durmió hasta tarde. Se levanto exaltado al ver que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 am. Volteo al lado contrario de la cama y vio que Risa no estaba. Su mente se comenzó a chocar.

"Demonios, voy tardísimo al trabajo! Porque ese tótem no me despertó? Siempre hace tanto ruido cuando se peina que..." pensaba mientras se enojaba mas. Entro corriendo al baño para bañarse y medio arreglase. Salió envuelto en una toalla, pero cuando salió...

Encontró a Risa en traje de baño empacando una maleta y silbando al ritmo de la radio. Ella se volteo para verlo con un aura malvada alrededor de el.

"Ah, Otani buenos días" sonrió mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol que hacia juego con su bikini azul

"Pero tu... que..." tartamudeo "Porque no me levantaste? No ves que voy tarde al trabajo! y que haces empacando cosas y vestida así?"

Risa lo miro con calma y cara de superioridad

"Otani, por que querías que te levantara temprano, la alberca abre hasta las 11, pensé que querías dormir tarde hoy..."

"Como que por que quería que me..."una pausa "Alberca, hoy?" pregunto perplejo

Risa, solo sonrió

"Otani, que día es hoy?" pregunto con dulzura

"Ammm hoy es... jueves"

"Y que pasa hoy?" pregunto mientras su paciencia se agotaba

"Alguna oferta?" pregunto mientras seguía pensando

"Aho! Piensa que para hoy 25 de Marzo?" dijo ya sin paciencia

"Ammm veinticinco, veinticinco..." su cara se ilumino

"Si Aho, es tu cumpleaños" dijo de nuevo con su cara de dulzura.

Mientras a él le caía el veinte, ella se acerco al él se inclino un poco y... le propino de un buen golpe que lo mando con todo y toalla al piso.

"Oye, porque fue eso?" pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"Eso fue por tonto" dijo ella mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su nivel. Otani cerró los ojos pensando que recibiría otro golpe. Pero solo sintió la respiración de ella muy cerca de su cara antes de sentir un duce beso en los labios.

"Y eso fue por tu cumpleaños" dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Otani se quedo embobado, eso besos sorpresa lo hacían volverse loco

"Hey, es MI cumpleaños no puedo pedir otro?"

Riso lo pensó

"Non" dijo mientras salía de la habitación y le aventaba a la cara su traje de baño (el de él, no me malentiendan ^^U) "Y apresúrate, que los demás no tardan en llegar"

"Si, si"

Otani se puso su traja de baño y empaco rápidamente. Termino eso y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba ella preparando unos sándwiches. Se acerco en silencio por detrás y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura. Ella no dijo nada mientras sus manos recorrían el espacio entre las dos piezas del bikini. Ella se volteo para continuar pero...

"Ah!, hentai!" una voz grito

Los dos se volvieron roca solida mientras veían a Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu y Suzuki en la puerta con la boca abierta. Se separaron más rápido que la luz y quedaron a un metro de distancia, más rojos que un tomate.

"Así que eso hacen All Hanshin Kyoyin en su tiempo libre" sonrió Nobu con malicia

"Ammm mostros...Ammm sándwiches...Ammm que te interesa!" tartamudeo Otani "Voy a terminar de empacar" dijo mientras se desvanecía a su habitación

Después de cinco minutos de "empacar" Otani finalmente salió y el grupo se fue en dirección a la alberca. Paso un día muy divertido para todos, pero en especial para Otani y Koizumi que se la pasaron en los toboganes. Y en la alberca de olas. Cuando el día estaba por finalizar se dirigieron hacia un campo abierto, donde se veían las estrellas. Cada quien al lado de su pareja recostados en la fresca hierba. Pasó una estrella fugaz, y todo hizo un deseo.

El deseo de Otani y Koizumi fue virtualmente el mismo

"Quisiera quedarme así por siempre" pensaron ambos mientras se tomaban de las manos

Fin

**Ok, fin de la mini historia, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora respecto a la historia, historia, el botón me prometió que no los iba a morder XD, así que los review no causan daño. **


End file.
